


Wanting to Be with You and Wanting You Gone

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Had Ronald truly lost his mind? Out of everyone in Dispatch, he'd chosen to go after the boss; the man who had the reputation of being an emotionless wall. Still, that didn't seem to deter him. If anything, it made him more determined. As for William, how could he put trust into someone who could only be doing all these things for him in order to win some type of favour? He wouldn't. He knew that much. If he remained steadfast in his cold demeanour, surely Knox would get the hint and leave.But, maybe seeing him go would be harder then keeping him out.





	Wanting to Be with You and Wanting You Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be updated regularly. Their just going to be a collection of one-shots to make up this story, so I'll add to it whenever I have the motivation or taking breaks from my other works, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Sometimes, even the oh so cold Mr. Spears ended up overwhelmed. It wasn’t often it happened, quite the opposite actually, but there were days where he’d wake up from a fitful night sleep, have to miss his morning coffee because of said awful sleep, arrive to work just that minute late, have reapers already down his throat for reaping lists, for paperwork checks; everything, sometimes, would just come to a head. He’d keep his cool, of course. Let it be known that Mr. Spears does not snap at a reaper unless absolute necessary (see Sutcliffe).

When the scheduled lunch break came, William allowed himself that little bit of reprieve from the paperwork neatly piled on his desk. He turned in his chair to admire the nature outside his window. The snow had come a little early this year, covering the land in a soft blanket; a faded memory stirring in the back of his mind. He’d always loved winter ever since he could remember.

Taking a deep breath, he removed himself from his chair to unlock his window and push the glass panes open. Instantly, the cold air came rushing in; the winter breeze bringing the scent of the evergreens in the far off distance; a scent William closed his eyes to. A little more, that memory became clearer; almost lost in a dream-like haze. It was on the tip of his tongue if he just thought about it a little more.

His eyes snapped open when he heard the door to his office do the same. “Wow sir. Don’t y’ think it’s a little cold for the window t’ be open?”

William bit back the snarky reply on his tongue, instead opting to close the window before turning to face the sunny mop of blonde hair. Knox stood casually in front of his desk, hands in his pocket; friendly smile playing on his lips. “Do you need something? Surely you have a better way of spending your lunch then conversing with me.”

“Well, y’ see, I was comin’ in here t’ ask y’ about lunch.” he shrugged, his eyes casually roaming around the room. “See, Eric’s havin’ his little lunch date with Alan t’day and I don’t have any of my other friends around either, so I was thinkin’, why don’t y’ join me for lunch?”

William quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “No thank you.”

To Ronald’s credit, he did look genially disappointed when he declined. “Y’ sure?”

“Of course. I’d rather not mix business with pleasure, thus I will decline your offer.” he waved a dismissive hand. “I’m sure if you asked just about any of the secretaries, they’ll be more than delighted to take you up on the offer.”

“Well, are y’ at least gonna get somethin’ t’ eat? Workin’ non-stop like y’ do has gotta worked up an appetite.”

William returned to his chair. “I’m fine Knox. Now please, I’d appreciate some peace and quiet before our lunch is up.”

He caught a glimpse of the corner of Ronald’s lip twitching down as he turned to exit the office; the office door closing shut behind him. He released a sigh through his lips, closing his eyes again. ‘ _ Damn it Knox’ _ he mentally cussed ‘ _ Food hadn’t been on my mind until you came to bother me’ _ and he knew leaving to grab something would mean facing a smug blonde and he wouldn’t allow Ronald that satisfaction of being right. Instead, he got up from his chair and proceeded to his offices private washroom where he removed his glasses, flipped the tap for cold water and slashed the liquid on to his face. The water combining with the colder temperature of the room, it sent a shock through his system, hopefully enough to distract from the thought of food. Perhaps he could get something later from the break room, or call Alan in to procure him something.

He dried his face with a towel from the rack then folded it neatly next to the sink before returning to his office, replacing his glasses on his nose. What he hadn’t expected to see was an apple sat on his desk. He blinked once as he approached, picking up the ruby fruit now seeing the sticky note pressed to it:

 

_ If you won’t join me for lunch, I can at least bring you a little snack to feed that workaholic stomach of yours. _

_ — R. Knox _

 

William stripped off the note and let it float into the bin, re-taking his seat. He turned the apple in his hand before taking a bite, reclining back into his chair, turning again to admire the snowy scenery. 

He wasn’t so hungry anymore.  
  



End file.
